Wish I Knew You
by krisstanosleep
Summary: 15 years old, alone and shuffled in the system, Megan is about to find out what really is happening in the world. A slow buildup to finding family and learning how to trust people in her new life, and recovering from her past, she discovers herself. This story does not follow the shows timeline, an AU.
1. The Way It Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I do not get any payment for writing these stories. I only claim my original character. **This has darker themes later in the story. Trigger warning**

The Way It Is

Watching the clock, I sat in the back just waiting. I hated this school. These kids. The teachers. 3 o'clock couldn't get here fast enough. My name is Megan. And I plain just didn't fit in.

The bell finally rang and I was about to bolt to the door. Then I heard it, "Megan". Slowly setting my bag down, I turn around and see my teacher, Mr. Phillips, by my desk. I look up at him as he stands there just staring at me.

"Megan, I know this is your first year here. I am just wanting to make sure that you are settling in fine. Everything you have turned in is fantastic. Actually, it's so good that I wonder if you might want to change classes to the next level. I can talk with the office about it for you."

That was the last thing I wanted. To get more involved in school. The more involved you get the more questions people have. "That's okay Mr. Phillips" I responded. "I really like your class and am not wanting to change right now. I need to get going though. I don't want to miss the bus." As I answered I had picked up my bag and started scooting towards the door. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out the door. Right as it shut, I could hear him saying "bye".

I jogged towards to busses, not wanting to be late and missing it. That would mean that I would have to call my foster parents. That would be just lovely!

The bus ride home was uneventful, I managed to disappear in the back with my headphones on listening to some of the classics. Thinking about how I might be able to make myself invisible once I got to my foster parents house would be my mission for the night.

It was my stop. Looking down as I walked, I headed towards the McGill's house, my foster family. It was a nice neighborhood, looked nice and boring. Exactly what the American dream looked like. Opening the door, I could already smell dinner was cooking. Mrs. McGill was always on top of things like that. All homey crap. All part of the appearance.

I went straight up the stairs and into my bedroom. Staring at my reflection in the mirror I thought about how many mirrors I have had in my 15 years. I never knew my dad. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 16. She said my dad wasn't ready to have a baby. She only knew him for a couple months before he left with his family. She knew that his lifestyle would never be one for a kid. SO, she took it upon herself to have me and try to do it right. Right before I turned 3, she wasn't even 20 yet, she was killed in a robbery where she worked as a waitress. I was put into the system. I've been with more foster families than I am old. I never really took to any of them. It seemed like most of the people I was with wanted the money that came along with fostering me. Not so much raising me.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the bunker reading news stories looking for their next case. Cas was sitting across the table listening in on his angel radio. "Cas! Have you heard anything I just said?"

"No. I'm sorry. I've been distracted lately." Cas responded, not really paying attention still.

"Yeah, I guessed that. I said I was going to have a lookey-loo on these deaths in Indiana. Have you heard anything about it from your angel friends? The people dying mysteriously and have marks on the palms of the hands?"

"I have not heard anything on that. I'll have to look into it. Are you and Sam going to head there to investigate?"

Sam walked into the room and overheard only the last part of the conversation. "Where are we going now? I was hoping to have a little time to research and catch up on some sleep."

"No can do Sammy. We are going on a road trip. Indiana baby!" Dean said with fake enthusiasm.

"Great. I'll go start packing." Sam sighed. He walked off towards his room thinking he should just never unpack.

"I'm going to leave now. I know how you prefer that I announce my arrival and departure." Cas said to Dean.

Dean started to say something but by the time he looked up Cas had left. He just shook his head and walked off to his bedroom.

The next day Dean and Sam were in Baby and headed to Indiana. They both were not sure what to expect once they got so they had packed their entire arsenal. "It says here that the latest victim was a 16 year old boy. Name was Tanner and went to Elkhart High School. Looks like witnesses said he was a good kid. Not into any gangs and very active in his local church." Sam read off the internet.

"Well he pissed someone off since the kid was smoked. Does it say anything about how he died?" Dean asked while biting off a part of a burger too large to even chew.

"No. Nothing since he was a minor. Said it's still under investigation. All of the vics were members of the same church though. That seems to be the common piece that connects them together." Sam said watching Dean in disgust trying to keep Baby under control and not choke on his hamburger.

"All right then," Dean managed to say after a huge swallow, "Let's go see what is happening to the good ol' people of Elkhart." He gunned the engine and Baby just purred louder down the highway.

* * *

"Megan….time to eat!" Mrs. McGill called out. I headed downstairs to join their family for dinner. Sitting down in my seat at the table I waited until said grace. Once he was done they started passing food around. "So, I heard that the police are investigating more deaths. Have you heard anything down at the station?" asked Mrs. MrGill to her husband.

"No, not really. Just that the latest was the Lewis's boy...Randy I think. I think he was about your age Megan. Did you know him?"

"Randy?" I said, "Yeah, well not really. I remember seeing him around school. But we weren't really friends." I said in a rush.

"Hm, such a shame." Mrs. McGill sighed as she filled her plate.

Dinner conversation shifted, and the McGill's started talking about relatives of theirs and family drama. I zoned out, not paying attention to the conversation around me. It seemed like a lot of deaths lately. Mr. McGill was a detective for the city of Elkhart. He had been gone a lot more with all the recent activity. Which I was quite happy about. The less I saw of him, the better.

Once dinner was done and I helped clear and clean the dishes, I said my goodnights to the family.

"I'm going to head up to bed. I put away the dishes, thank you for dinner. Good night." I said as I hurried towards the stairs.

"Oh! Well, good night Megan." said as she looked up from clothes she was folding. Mr. McGill looked at me, eyes narrowing slightly, and nodded his head.

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. Closing the door, I slid a chair in front of it. Grabbing a blanket I went over to the window and opened it. Stepping out carefully, I walked across the shingles and sat where a corner provided some security. Looking up at the sky, I waited for my body to relax from the day. " _Three more years…."_ I thought to myself, " _Three more years and I am legally free."_ Sighing, I closed my eyes, settling into a more comfortable position against the walls. The nighttime sounds of crickets eventually lulling me to sleep.


	2. Not So Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I do not get any payment for writing these stories. I only claim my original character. **This has darker themes later in the story. Trigger warning**

CH: 2 Not So Ordinary

Waking up to the sounds of birds starting their morning chores, I opened my eyes to see the oranges and pinks of the sunrise. Morning dew had made my blanket and clothes damp; shivering, I stood up and went back to my window. Pausing a moment to look in, I saw the chair had been bumped away from my door a few inches, but the room was dark and quiet. I climbed back in and grabbed what I needed for the day. After showering and getting dressed I snuck quietly down the stairs and out the door. It was too early for school, but I figured I would walk and grab some coffee on the way. There was a little diner not far from the school. The walk was about four miles, but I had the time.

I walked quickly, eager to get some coffee. It was a brisk, spring morning. I walked through the gravel of the diner parking lot, noticing a black muscle car in the parking lot. It had a Kansas license plate. Other than the black car, the parking lot had one red car parked near the doors. I walked into the diner and looked around for a seat. There was plenty to choose from… two guys sitting in a booth near the bathroom and one older man sitting at the counter. I chose a booth by the door and slid into the seat, putting my phone on the table in front of me.

"What can I get you, hun?" the waitress asked, her lips smeared in bright red lipstick and eyelids heavy under about three pounds of sparkly blue eyeshadow.

"Um… I'll just have a coffee and some wheat toast, please." I responded, "With some cream for the coffee please." I added before the waitress, with a nametag of "Sarah", left the table.

Sarah pursed her lips for a moment before saying "Sure thing. Coffee and toast comin right up. But a growing girl like you should have some fruit or something."

"I'll make sure to put some strawberry jam on my toast." I said, smirking a little. I didn't need some woman that probably smoked a pack an hour telling me about healthy lifestyle choices.

She turned away then, with an annoyed look on her face. She went behind the counter and brought back some coffee and cream to my table, without a word to me. Then went on to the table at the end with their food.

I watched her walk down to them, one guy was facing me. Looking at him, trying not to be obvious, I could see that he had longish hair, and a strong jawline. He was tall, even sitting down I could tell he was not vertically challenged. The other sitting across from him, I could only see the back of his head. He had a clean haircut, that's all I could see. And he seemed very excited to be getting food. He was enthusiastically taking the plates from the waitress. After she delivered all the plates to them, she headed back towards the counter and returned with my toast.

"Here you go. Toast." she said to me as she dropped the plate in front me.

"Perfect. Thanks." I said as I picked up my phone to look the time. I still had about 45 minutes before I needed to be at school.

As I ate, I people watched the workers and few customers. The guy at the counter was heavy set and balding. He looked like he was sweating; a heart attack waiting to happen. He kept shifting in his seat and clearing his throat. The waitresses all stood together, gossiping about something. They kept looking at the two guys in the booth: I had a feeling that was what the gossip was about.

I finished eating and got up to head to the bathroom, as I walked towards it I saw the guy in the booth, the one with long hair, look up at me as I neared. He gave a quick smile and looked back at the other guy in the booth. I finished in the bathroom and headed back towards my table to pay and get to school. As I walked back the other guy in the booth looked up at me and gave a smile as well. I looked at him for a second as I continued to my table; it was definitely these two that the waitresses were all gossiping over. The second guy had green eyes and a handsome face. I got back to my table, grabbed my backpack and left the money on the table. I put my ear phones in and started out the door without a look back. I was halfway through the parking lot when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whirling around, I saw my foster dad standing behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?! Where were you last night?!" he yelled at me, gripping my upper arm tightly and slightly shaking it.

"Why were you in my room looking for me?" I harshly retorted back. I was trying to pull out his grip, but he just squeezed harder.

"Just shut up. Get in the car." He hissed at me pulling me towards his car.

"I have to go to school! I'm not going anywhere alone with you!" I yelled back, this time pushing into him trying to knock him off balance so he would loosen his grip on me.

"Hey! What's going on here?" someone yelled.

I swiveled my head in the direction of the yell; the guy with the handsome face was behind the voice. It was enough of a distraction that lessened his grip on my arm. As soon as he did, I took off. Running across the main street I ran as fast as I could.

"Dammit! Megan! Get back here!" I could hear Mr. McGill yelling at me. I didn't turn around, just kept running. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, other than leaving as fast as humanly possible. I didn't even see the car until I heard the squeal of tires and felt the crushing impact and intense and overpowering pain. Then blissfully...nothing.

* * *

Dean walked out of the diner, as he did he heard a commotion from the middle of the parking lot. The teenage girl that had been inside earlier, was standing there with an older man trying to drag her towards a car.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Dean yelled as he sprinted towards the duo. Both turned to stare at him as he approached, and then the girl took off in the direction towards the road.

"Dammit! Megan! Get back here!" the older man roared at the girl as she ran. She didn't slow down and ran right into the road, not even noticing a car coming straight at her.

"Stop!" Sam was yelling, running after her. He was nearing the sidewalk as the girl and car met. The car was trying to stop, but still it was a fast hit. The girl flew up and hit the windshield and then was tossed into the air and landed about 15 feet away from the car.

"Megan!" the older man was yelling, running towards the girl. "Oh my God! Megan!"

Sam reached the girl, not letting anyone move her. Some bystanders had come over to help, and people from passing cars all stopped,

Dean was running towards his brother and the girl, already on the phone with 911. "A girl was just hit by a car. She's not moving; we need an ambulance, NOW!" he yelled at the operator.

Dean reached his brother and the girl as he finished telling the operator where they were located. They could already hear sirens in the distance. "Is she alive? Breathing?" Dean asked as he kneeled down near her.

Sam had his hand on her neck and wrist checking for a pulse. "Yeah, I feel one. Barely there, but I feel it."

Dean stood up and turned to the older man, "What the hell man?! Why did you have your hands on her?!" He was furious at the man that was just standing there, looking around and not even trying to get near the girl.

"She's my foster daughter! I was going to take her home. I…. I mean WE, wanted her to come home to talk with her. Some family issues needed to be talked about. If YOU hadn't have interfered this would never have happened!" Mr. McGill yelled back at Dean.

The ambulance and techs got there and started working on the girl.

"Cliff! What happened?" a police officer asked the older man.

"I was taking with Megan, and these guys got in the way and she took off running. We have been having some discipline problems with Megan lately. I was going to bring her home, but you can see how that turned out!" Mr. McGill answered the officer. He turned to the medical techs and started talking with them.

The officer then turned to Dean and Sam, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, trying to keep the peace by being cooperative.

"Can you tell me what happened?" officer asked them.

"Yeah, we were leaving the diner and saw this guy trying to pull the girl into a car. She was fighting back and we just yelled out asking what was going on. The girl took off running, and ran right in front of a car. We didn't know anything about the foster parent/daughter thing. She looked pretty upset with him grabbing her." As Sam talked with the officer, Dean stayed silent watching the techs work over the girl. The guy, Cliff, just stood there looking uncomfortable. Not really fitting the whole, concerned foster dad thing. As he was watching he saw Cas standing to the side with the other bystanders. Dean caught his eye and gave him a "What the hell are you doing here?" look. Cas looked somberly at him for a moment, then got lost in the crowd.

Dean turned back to the conversation Sam was having with the officer. "He is a detective with the force here. I'm sure you misunderstood the situation. Just give us your number in case we have any more questions. Here is my contact information if you remember anything else." the officer finished talking and walked away to talk with other witnesses.

"Hey, I just saw Cas over there. Just standing watching the girl." Dean filled Sam in on the angel sighting.

"Huh. I wonder what he was doing here… I mean it's sad, but doesn't seem anything that he would be involved in." Sam said, as he scanned the crowd looking for Cas.

"I dunno. But I have a feeling he is going to be following the girl…" Dean replied, watching the ambulance pull away, running hot towards the hospital. "I guess the next stop is the hospital. We need to go there anyway to talk with the doctors and try to get a look at the latest victim. We may just run into some angel action when we get there."

"Yeah...okay. Let's go then." Sam said, as they started heading back to Baby. "I have a feeling this is just the start to an eventful day."

"Ppphhh...great." Dean mumbled getting behind the wheel and making his Baby rumble to life.

Not sure what to expect what to expect when they got there, the brothers were quiet contemplating the morning's events.


	3. Surrounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I do not get any payment for writing these stories. I only claim my original character. **This has darker themes later in the story. Trigger warning**

CH 3: Surrounded

I could hear mumbling, all around me. I didn't have any energy to open my eyes to see where it was coming from. I could feel pressure on my skin, someone was touching me. "Megan..Megan! Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes? If you can hear me, try to raise a finger." Someone was trying to make me listen to them. I was just too tired and didn't care. I couldn't feel any pain. And it was dark and comforting. For once, I wasn't scared. I felt weightless and surrounded at the same time.

I let the mumbling fade out and basked in the darkness and silence… I had no worries, fears, needs, desires. This could be my heaven.

* * *

Cas stood inside of the room that Megan was assigned to. Nurses were fussing over her as she laid in the bed, hooked up to machines doing all the necessary work to keep her alive. He was silent, observing the scene before him. She was in a coma, which was making her very vulnerable and open. He could see her light, a beacon of sorts, and because of her being so open, it was shining bright. If he could see it so brightly, that means others could as well. He stood there for a few more moments before deciding it was time to talk with the boys.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked to the elevators from the morgue. "Well, that jerk wasn't much help." Dean said as they stepped into the elevator.

"He was just doing his job. Hard to believe he wouldn't even take a bribe though." Sam replied as the elevator started moving.

"I'm glad you two are here." Came a voice behind the two.

"Geez Cas! You can't just pop in without announcing it!" Dean grumbled at him.

"Well, I said "I'm glad you two are here". I think that would be announcing my presence." Cas said, thinking it over seriously. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here. There is a new development I need to discuss with you."

The three men walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby. The stood as a group outside of a gift shop.

"Dean said he saw you at the accident scene this morning. Why were you there?" Sam asked, before Cas could say anything else.

"That is part of what I need to discuss with you." Cas said, turning so he was facing Dean more directly. "I was there this morning because I have been keeping watch on the girl. Megan, is her name, and she is important to us. Which makes her vulnerable to others."

Dean watched Cas's face as he was talking. It was void of any telling emotions. "Why is this girl so important?" Dean asked, giving a sideways glance at Sam.

"Dean" Cas cleared his throat, "Megan is a good person. A really, really good person. She represents ultimate good. Her soul is guarded without her even knowing it. There have been just a few humans that Father would do this to; her mother was a descendant of one. Megan received this trait from her." He paused and looked directly in Dean's eyes and continued, "Also, she is part Winchester. Which makes her that much more valuable to demons."

"Wait! Part Winchester?!" Sam was shaking his head slightly, as if to understand it more clearly, "What part of _Winchester_ is she?"

"She is part yours" Cas said in a gravely voice, looking right at Dean. "She's your daughter."

"Mine?" Dean was in shock over hearing what Cas just told him. "I mean, I _guess_ it's possible. But no, she's not mine! I don't have a daughter. I would know! Her mom would have told me…. Who's her mom?"

"Her mother was Whitney Miller. You two had a teenage fling, from what I've been told. That fling resulted in Megan. _Your_ daughter."

Dean stood there, very still and quiet thinking about this. He remembered Whitney, she was a great girl. "Wow", he said, shifting his jaw slightly to the left in thought. "Why didn't she ever tell me? Why didn't YOU tell me?!"

Sam finally spoke up "This morning…. that was her foster dad. She's in foster care? Where is her mom?"

Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back slightly. He was angry, scared, sad all at the same time. Still not fully believing any of this. He looked, eyebrows raised, at Cas waiting for him to answer all the questions.

"I understand. This wasn't the ideal way for you to find out about her. But yes, she is your child. Her mother died when she was very small. I was not informed of her existence until just recently. I know you must have many more questions, but right now we need to get up to ICU and get them to release her into your care. I can try to heal her, but we need to get her out of here quickly." Cas said as he tried to direct Dean and Sam back towards the elevator.

"Hold on.. I just can't walk up there and say "I'm her long lost dad! Let me have her" and expect them to hand her over." Dean said, almost panicked.

The three of them walked into the elevator. "It will work out." Cas said.

"Oh, great. Yeah. It will work out he says." Dean sarcastically said to Sam.

Sam tilted his head "It will be okay. We will talk with her caseworker and get a DNA test. Just to make sure….legally, you know." He finished saying as Cas started to interrupt.

Cas closed his mouth and made a noise in his throat with a slight nod of his head. "Here we are. Her room is just down there." He gestured towards one of rooms closest to the nurses station.

Dean and Sam walked towards the nurses station. "We need to talk with whoever is in charge of Megan Miller." Sam said to the two nurses at the counter. "Her case worker or doctor, someone like that."

"Okay…" A nurse with brown hair in a bun said, "And who are you?"

Dean paused, took a deep breath and said, "I'm her dad."

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's more of a connect-the-dots chapter, a little boring but necessary. Thank you for the messages and follows and favorites I have received for this story. I'm still very new to this, and I appreciate the feedback. xoxo ~krisstanosleep**


	4. Too Deep

Sorry for the delay on this story. Life has been hectic. We're in the process of buying a house; fun but stressful. A friend is in the final stages of her battle with cancer. She is the definition of "Fight Like A Girl" and I hate that life isn't fair.

This is a really short chapter, the next one is longer. Thanks for not giving up on the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I do not get any payment for writing these stories. I only claim my original character. **This has darker themes later in the story. Trigger warning**

CH 4 Too Deep

"Megan….Megan...Honey, there are so many waiting for you. Can you squeeze my hand? Just a little?" An annoying voice repeated this over and over to me. I just wanted to stay in my abyss, my nothingness. As I became more aware of the voices, I also became aware of more noises. And smells. I could smell something sharp, it almost stung my nose to smell it. A relentless beeping. Doors being closed, and laughing muffled and far away. Some voices got louder...

"The tests have been performed, and the results were a perfect match. He is her father. He has told me that he plans to gain custody, and I have to tell you now, the courts will favor the parent in this situation."

"This is insane! Where was he all those years she was shuffled in the system? We love her, we can't just let her go to some stranger!"

"You are her court appointed guardian, a foster parent. This is her biological family; it will be a hard case for you to make. You have to think what is best for her. The police report said that you and Megan were fighting before she ran off. What was going on Mr. McGill?"

"What are you saying? I can't believe you would ask me something like that. I'm finding your boss, this isn't going to happen!"

After that I heard a door slam and then quiet, except that beeping, took over. The darkness starting slipping in again, and I went gladly. Just hearing the voices had worn me out. I retreated back to my safe place.

* * *

"She is starting to wake up. She is breathing on her own, all signs are there. It's just a matter of time." Megan's doctor said to Dean. "She is a lucky girl. All things considered, it could have been a very different story."

Dean stood quietly, looking at the girl, his daughter, laying in the bed.

"Thanks doctor" Sam said, shaking his hand, " We appreciate everything."

The doctor nodded once and left the room.

"Okay… So this is good news!" Sam said as he squeezed Dean's shoulder. "She is going to make it. She's tough… Winchester tough."

Dean nodded his head, doing an audible swallow. "Yeah, she is.

"So Cas went to the bunker and got a room all set up for her. Her foster parents are coming in today to drop off her belongings. We will have everything set up. Just waiting on her to open those eyes."

At that moment that heard the familiar rustling of feathers. "Dean, Sam."

"Hey Cas" Dean said, not taking his eyes off of Megan.

Cas walked over to the bed, stopping by the head and laid two fingers on Megan's forehead.

"She will be waking up today. She is battling herself. A big part of her doesn't want to wake up. But she is stubborn. She will."

Sam let out a big breathe he didn't realize he had been holding. "Wow. Okay. This is good, good news."

"You already said that" Dean said, as he moved closer to Megan. He sat in the chair next to the bed, and laid his hand on hers. "She will wake up when she is ready. On her own terms. No forcing her to do anything until she is ready."

Cas took the hint and lifted his fingers off of Megan's head. He took a small step back and just observed the two. Sam stood at the foot of the bed, just as quiet.

A knock and the door opening was the next thing that they heard. The social worker and foster parents walked into the room. Each foster parent was carrying a bag.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGill are here to drop off Megan's items. And to say their good-byes to her." the social worker said she she shook Dean's hand.

"Here are her clothes" Mrs. McGill handed the suitcase to Sam. "And the other one is filled with books and the other things we found in her room." She said as her husband set the suitcase he was holding at the foot of the bed.

"That's all she had?" asked Dean looking at the two items.

"Yeah, well, she didn't really keep much. She was, is, a quiet thing. Always kept to herself. I didn't really get to know her very well."

She moved to the bed and laid her hand on Megan's blanket covered foot. She gave it a little squeeze "I'm glad you have a family now Sweetie." Giving a little pat, she turned and walked to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

moved towards the head of the bed and sat in the chair, opposite of where Dean had been sitting earlier. Leaning close to Megan's ear and grabbing her hand at the same time, he whispered "I'm really going to miss you Megan."

Just as he spoke the words, Megan jerked her hands, pulling them into fists, and opened her eyes with a gasp of air.


	5. Awaken

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I do not receive any payment for writing these stories. I only claim my original character. **This has darker themes later in the story. Trigger warning**

CH 5 Awake

My room of darkness was no longer a retreat. Memories and actual physical pain, infiltrated my safe space. Voices started coming in from the rest of the world. "Good, Good news" a man's voice broke said.

"You already said that." another voice, deeper than the previous ones, responded. The voices started swirling together, and I couldn't, and didn't want to, keep them straight.

I heard the door open and more voices joined the mix. Mrs. McGill was here, and was talking. Her voice became louder than the others in the room as I focused on her. She squeezed my foot and called me Sweetie. She never called me that before. It became quiet and the pressure was lifted from my foot.

Then right next to my head I heard him, "I'm really going to miss you Megan." Then his warm, sweaty hand squeezed mine. I couldn't let him near me, and here he was touching my hand and whispering in my ear. Screaming filled my head and I felt the everything change from numbing darkness to searing hot light in a millisecond.

I jerked my hands closer to my body, in an effort of protecting myself and getting my hands away from his touch. My eyes flew open, my entire being leaping out of the last bit of quiet solace that I had been surrounded in. My eyes weren't adjusting to the light fast enough. My hands, balled into fists and raised up near my neck, drawn tight against my chest.

"Hey, hey….it's okay." A deep voice said, coming from the left side of my bed. "Sam, call for a nurse to come in."

Quickly looking in the direction of the voice, I saw the face behind that voice staring at me. Crouched low, and looking at me with intense, green eyes, was someone I recognized. I just couldn't place where. I looked around the rest of the room, noticing a tall man with long hair standing near the foot of my bed. Next to him was a man wearing a long, tan trench coat. I saw Mrs. McGill standing behind them, near the wall. And right next to me on the right, stood Mr. McGill.

My scanning of the room stopped as I saw him. Standing right there; he had let go of my hand and was standing at full height, but he was literally right next to me. I could hear the heart monitor speed up from somewhere in the room. Any pain I was in, was nothing compared to the burning in my chest as I stared at him.

I quickly uncurled my fists, and pulled off the monitor that was on my finger. Looking at my wrist and arm and the tubes that were attached to it, I started pulling at the tape. All I cared about was getting away from him.

"Wait...just hold on there. You're going to hurt yourself." The green eyed man said softly to me as he touched my left arm, where I was trying to pull the tape off.

I jerked my arm away and looked up, into his eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him not to touch me, but nothing came out. Right at that moment, a woman's voice came into the room. "Hi Megan! I'm Nurse Carrie, let's just clear out this room a bit and see how you're doing." The nurse started moving around and waved her hand to get people to move. The McGill's were the first to leave, Mr. McGill giving me one last look before he disappeared behind the curtain that hid the door. Trench coat man, was right behind them. The guy with long hair, waited for a moment for the one with green eyes to meet him at the foot of the bed.

"We'll get you once we are done." the nurse said to them, in a reassuring voice and with a smile.

They both nodded their heads and went behind the curtain to the door as well.

I watched the exchange silently, wondering just what the hell was going. And I needed to get away from this hospital as quickly as possible.

* * *

"She was absolutely terrified of you!" Dean was yelling at Cliff McGill in the waiting room they had been sent to. "What the hell did you do to her to make her so scared?!"

"Stop! Don't you dare yell at him!"

"I'm not going to stand here listening to this. Let's go. NOW!" Cliff yelled at his wife as he strode out the door.

, paused a moment to look after her husband, then towards Dean and Sam before lowering her eyes and turning and walking out the door.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean yelled out at Sam and Cass as he raked his hand over his hair. "She wakes up and is terrified of him? Just like in the parking lot?"

Both Sam and Dean look at Cass expectantly, waiting for him to speak up.

"I have no answers for you. She is protected. I can't read into her past, future, she has a sort of shield surrounding her. To protect her from everything "supernatural". I truly do not know."

Dean just grunted and turned away looking out the waiting room doors. Sam shifted around and cleared his throat. He looked unsure what to say, so he opted for silence. He just moved closer to Dean and stood next to him, waiting to hear what to do next. All 3 men stayed like that until the doctor came into the room…...

**Author's Notes**

I'm so sorry I have been missing and not paying attention to my story(ies). My personal life has been busy, A friend passing (I HATE CANCER), a new baby, a move across the country, and dealing with just life. But I'm back and getting back to my alternate life in my other reality, writing. Much love and peace to everyone.


End file.
